1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunction apparatus and a method for a display apparatus for the multifunction apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, multifunction apparatuses having printer/facsimile functions added to copies are becoming very popular. In addition to the printer/facsimile functions, scanner functions have been added to some multifunction apparatuses. The following descriptions will be made by using multifunctional printers as examples of the multifunction apparatuses.
However, the conventional technologies have the following problem. In order to have as many selections of destinations available on one display, many layers of screens are displayed. Therefore, an operator has to perform a burdensome procedure to scroll many screens in order to find a desired destination.
The present invention addresses the above-described problem. The purpose of the invention is to provide a multifunctional printer and control method for a display apparatus for the printer, that can lighten the burden of the operator to find a desired destination and improve the convenience of the use, even when many screens of pages are used on a display.
In order to solve the above problem, this invention provides a multifunctional printer that displays a destination select key on a screen. This destination select key can program destinations for forwarding an image from the multifunctional printer. The multifunctional printer has a display that includes a plurality of destination screens to display one of a destination selection pages (each page including the destination select key), displays the destination screens in a plurality of layers, and displays previous/next page scroll keys for scrolling a plurality of destination selection pages. The multifunctional printer also has a controller that scrolls pages having the destination select keys, in the ascending order, among a plurality of destination selection pages, when the previous page scroll key is pressed, and that scrolls pages having the destination select key, in the descending order, among the plurality of destination selection pages, when the next page scroll key is pressed, in order to enable the display to display the scrolled destination selection page having the destination select key.